digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Andy Conteh
Andrew "Andy" Conteh is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. He is one of the main characters in the Legendary Tamers Saga. Description Tatsuya was born in 2006 to Julius and May Conteh. Even though his father was born in Sierra Leone, Andy himself was born in the United States. Andy disliked his siblings because he thought they got more attention from their partners. But after his failed attempts to get more attention made him angrier and more aggressive, he became a little bit antisocial, until he met Terriermon who appeared to him through a video game right at the same time he received his own D-Ark. Andy is good at martial arts, but considers them merely a hobby. He also likes the Digimon, like Tatsuya Munemori, but due to his pacifistic nature, he originally wished to Terriermon’s friend rather than a DigiDestined or Tamer. Appearances Digimon: Age of Tamers Andy had already become a Tamer and Terriermon his partner when he first appeared. He was one of the few people who had managed to see the mysterious lights that appeared in New York which came from the red-colored D-Ark that was sent to Tatsuya Munemori and Calumon who Bio-Emerged into the real world. Andy and Terriermon later witnessed how Vera Neidhardt and Renamon who had already attacked Gorillamon were about to attack Tatsuya and Guilmon. They interrupted Vera's attempts, but when Gorillamon attacked again, Terriermon went against Andy's wishes to stop it. Terriermon accidentally Digivolved into Galgomon and went rampage. After Tatsuya and Guilmon helped to stop Galgomon, Andy properly introduced himself Tatsuya and his friends. In the evening, Andy wanted to speak his father about the Digimon, but his father Julius wanted to concentrate on their family dinner. On next day, Andy and Terriermon were picked along with the other Tamers by the men from the W.N.D.D: (Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined) led by Harold Thompson, Julius' old friend. Thompson explained that the Tamers and the Bio-Emerged Digimon were played all along by an organization named Digital Revolution that sought to take over the Digital World to be used for the evolution of the mankind. Calumon was revealed a catalyst for the power of Digivolution and Vera's father Ian Neidhardt was revealed to be the leader of the Revolution. When the Revolutionaries opened a Digi-Gate to bring several Digimon into the real world to be brainswashed, Andy and Terriermon participated into the battle. This time Galgomon controlled his powers and was able to defeat a brainwashed Musyamon. But then Ian's attempts to bring even more Digimon mutated him into D.H.M. and three Ultimate Level Digimon Bio-Emerged. Andy first used "Recharge Plug-In Q" to reload Galgomon's gatling arms and then helped him to electrocute brainwashed Kinnaramon. After that Andy and the other Tamers defeated D.H.M. After the battle, Andy was not recruited into the W.N.D.D. like the governments normally would insist, but made merely a consultant like the other Tamers. Keeping Terriermon and the other Partner Digimon hidden in an abandoned building in New York, Andy, Tatsuya and Vera occasionally visited the place and trained for future battles. Digimon: Ordeal of Deva One year later, Andy and Terriermon were still living in New York. Andy still kept Terriermon as a secret from other members of his family, but his younger sister Susan managed to find out their secret. He was happy about Tatsuya's return, despite the Tamers' existence being revealed to the world due to Tatsuya's confrontation with Mihiramon. The Tamers wondered what Mihiramon's group, known as the Deva, meant by saying that the Tamers had stolen something from them. But the next time the Deva would attack, the Tamers would need a permission from the Joint Chiefs of Staff. When they were given a permission by the President Gerald Johnson, they left to face Pajramon the Sheep Deva and Vajramon the Ox Deva. During the battle, Andy got a mysterious Blue Card, similar to one that had helped Guilmon to Digivolve into WarGrowlmon. Andy used it to help Terriermon Digivolve into Rapidmon who defeated Pajramon. But Renamon was captured by Vajramon and the permission given to the Tamers turned out to be false, resulting the W.N.D.D. being terminated. Andy and his father were disappointed of the results of the last events. They were, however, surprised when Susan revealed that she knew about them and introduced them to Lopmon. Lopmon looked almost like Terriermon, but when its Ultimate form was revealed to be Andiramon, the Rabbit Deva, Andy became distrustful. But his attention was taken somewhere else when he was taken to a room where Thompson's mentor Grigory Shatalov was in coma. Then, a holographic apparition of Shatalov appeared and explained that his mind had been separated from his body and was living in the Digital World. Lopmon also revealed that Calumon and the Crystal Catalyst, the source of the Digivolution were one and the same. And the Deva planned to take Calumon back into the Digital World. A fragment from the power of the Catalyst had been imbued into the Blue Cards and they were given by the DigiGnomes who had also given the Tamers their D-Arks. Then the Deva launched a new attack in Miami, Florida. It was also revealed that the real Predisent was dead and the impostor was Mahoragamon the Monkey Deva. The battle was almost hopeless until the Tamers received permanent Blue Cards to be used. Andy and Rapidmon briefly tried to defend themselves from Mahoragamon, as well as Caturamon the Dog Deva and Anilamon the Dragon Deva. Finally, they combined their powers with other Tamers to defeat Vikaralamon the Pig Deva. Mahoragamon and Caturamon, however, managed to capture Calumon and take him to the Digital World. Wanting to know what was the new threat Deva explained to be fighting against, Andy decided to join Tatsuya's plan to travel into the Digital World once the new Digi-Gate Arch would be completed. Andy also started to think whether he and Susan should reveal their status as Tamers to their older siblings and mother. Digimon: Evolution Beyond One year after the battle of Miami, Andy, Susan and the other Tamers were finally able to reach the Digital World. But due to an unknown interference, Tatsuya, Andy and Susan were separated from others. When the group is reunited, Andy is also informed that a Finnish card game champion Riku Arhinmäki is also in the Digital World, with his Partner Digimon Cyberdramon. Andy and the other Tamers are soon faced by Caturamon and Beelzemon, Impmon's Mega form who resembles one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. During the battle, Andy seeks to protect Susan from Caturamon and Beelzemon by any means. He still shows distrust towards Lopmon. When Beelzemon kills Wizarmon, Andy witnesses how Tatsuya's anger influenced Guilmon to Dark Digivolve into Megidramon. Megidramon easily defeated Caturamon, but Beelzemon uses the coped techniques of the Deva to almost kill Megidramon who De-Digivolves into Guilmon. He also witnesses how after being beaten by Beelzemon, Guilmon Digivolves into his true Mega form Gallantmon, but not initially realizing that Tatsuya Biomerged with Guilmon to do so. Mercurimon, the Digimon who sent the Deva, decides to face the Tamers himself. While Gallantmon is keeping Beelzemon busy, Andy and Terriermon learn to Biomerge into SaintGalgomon. But the fight is interrupted by Apollomon who persuades them all to understand that they must fight against the common enemy: D-Reaper, a malevolent multi-agent program who believes that humans and Digimon don't deserve to exist. It deletes Shatalov's holographic form and attempts to attack the Tamers. When the Tamers return to the real world, Andy tells his father the news about Shatalov's death and witnesses how his parents reconcile after their troubling arguments. But then it is revealed that real Mei had gone missing and was replaced by a fake created by D-Reaper to reach the human world. Digimon: Judgement Code When D-Reaper started to invade the real world as well, Andy and the other Tamers followed Tatsuya who separated from others to find a way to save Mei, ending up to fight D-Reaper by themselves. His mother didn't approve his decision, but Andy simply explained he had no another choice. Fighting against ADR's (Agents of D-Reaper) wasn't easy, since the Tamers and their Partner Digimon were unable to Biomerge into Mega Level in the real world. Soon, Andy and the others are met by Edmund Harmon and Gia Avilés as well as their Partner Digimon Patamon and Tailmon. The two DigiDestined had been tasked to restore the ability of the other DigiDestined Digivolve into their Ultimate and Mega forms. They also gave the Tamers an ability to Biomerge with their Partner Digimon in the real world. The Tamers are also joined by Beelzemon who wants to make up for killing Wizarmon, as well as Grani, a mechanical ship who acts as Gallantmon's mount. After D-Reaper's main body and Mei's prison were located in the Core Layer of the Digital World, Andy and Terriermon joined the final battle along with other Tamers, Apollomon, Mercurimon, Omegamon and Imperialdramon. Andy was the carrier of both Red Card and White Card, designed to help the Tamers to defeat D-Reaper once and for all. But during the battle, Beelzemon is wounded and Grani damaged. And despite SaintGalgomon succeding in its own part of downloading the algorithm of the White Card, the effect of the Red Card wore off earlier due to a programming error and the Partner Digimon were forced to De-Digivolve. Andy, however, witnessed how Tatsuya and Guilmon managed to use the data of the White Card to shut down D-Reaper. Andy becomes an official member of the United Digital Activity Agency, the replacement of the W.N.D.D. In 2044, Andy was revealed to have become the new Director of the United Digital Activity Agency, after Thompson and Andy's father retired. Trivia *Andy is mostly based on Henry Wong since he has Terriermon as his partner and his initial personality is that he is a pacifistic young man who fights only when it's absolutely necessary. His father's role with the Digimon, however, is different from that of Henry’s father Janyu Wong, since Janyu was one of the Monster Makers, but in the Cinematic Sagas, the Digimon already existed. *When the Cinematic Sagas counterpart for a Tamer partnered with Terriermon was planned for the film series, Andy's first name was initially chosen as the official name for the character. Category:Fan Humans